Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance is a psychic ability learned by Razputin in Psychonauts. The psychic merit badge was obtained at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. It is also used in Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin. Description Razputin learns this skill in the Milkman Conspiracy in Psychonauts, where the badge is found in Boyd's refrigerator. Raz uses this to see through the eyes of another person or object. He first uses this to see through Boyd's eyes. When using this power, Raz can still move freely, however the person will look towards Razputin. When Raz uses Clairvoyance on other people and creatures who are looking at him, his own appearance will vary based on the target's perceptions of him. He usually appears as a two dimensional image of what the target perceives him as. For instance, if it is used on Boyd, Raz will appear to be a milk bottle with his head at the top. However, some characters see him as his normal 3D model, such as the Den Mother. Raz uses this power in conjunction with Lili's Bracelet, allowing him to see her capture at the hands of Dr. Loboto. He can also use a Crow Feather to see from the point of view of nearby crows. Clairvoyance plays a major role in the Den Mother battle. Visions Whenever Raz uses Clairvoyance on another character, the camera shows the world from their point of view, but focused on looking at Raz. For most characters, Raz appears as a mental image that individual subconsciously perceives him as. Strategies *Unless you're willing to develop a fighting style based on the perspective of enemies, Clairvoyance doesn't help out at all in combat. The only time this ability is of any practical use is in the Milkman Conspiracy and using crow feathers. Aside from this the ability is merely for background information and easter eggs. ''Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin'' Clairvoyance had its mechanics enhanced for the VR game. Not only the player can see through another person's eyes, but also move around their point of view freely to observe. Raz is also capable to move from one person's view to another as long as they are in presence and that counts towards animals too. Clairvoyance has a special ability to reach to a person's mind from a great distance if channeled through a precious item connected to it. This occurs at some point in the game where Raz finds a music box that belongs to Truman Zanotto, passed down by his mother. During his kidnapping, Raz asked Lili if she used clairvoyance to reach out her father through the box, but her anxiety messed with her psychic powers. Raz was capable to reaching out and locating Truman of his whereabouts. Clairvoyance also can be used in the mental world as seen when Raz entered Dr. Loboto's mind in order to restore his sanity. He could look through the every subconscious manifestations of his mind, including his first mate and his younger self who looked through ever corner of his childhood. Trivia *While being chased by Linda at the bottom of Lake Oblongata, Raz sees the terrain through Linda's POV, even though he doesn't have Clairvoyance yet. *This is the only power that doesn't have upgrades. *Interestingly enough, the Nightmares in Milla's mind will also see Raz as a party-goer. CPD.png Butch vision.png Fortuna vision.png Knife vision.png Bunny E vision.png Crayfish_Clairvoyance.jpeg|Crayfish Clairvoyance edgar.png|Edgar's clairvoyance J.T clairvoyance.jpg|J.T clairvoyance pheobe clairvoyance.jpg|Phoebe clairvoyance 3830_screenshots_2012-09-26_00001.jpg 1546140_751853801503991_3109023491785393949_n.jpg 10172735_751853668170671_6687656906105229276_n.jpg 10300008_751853848170653_5002696561763350645_n.jpg 10363422_751853878170650_6265258676763763039_n.jpg 10389361_751853834837321_3180409969330444379_n.jpg 10390491_751853871503984_5885313738904609885_n.jpg 10394478_751853681504003_9010169589017387944_n.jpg 10402881_751853691504002_5912829769291273299_n.jpg 10410287_751853791503992_6335043987994851146_n.jpg 10433903_751853664837338_3974124147042121483_n.jpg 10437560_751853751503996_9168695887073762408_n.jpg 10440986_751853828170655_610276907651537259_n.jpg 10444755_751853734837331_2099151877632525944_n.jpg 10441480_751853684837336_1359007005776200072_n.jpg 10449191_751853644837340_6069608276262712882_n.jpg|When Raz is not carrying a sign in the Milkman Conspiracy mdyrmyrd.jpg 10463910_751853678170670_1854218221549111334_n.jpg 10464124_751853764837328_2272629823673560941_n.jpg 10481174_751853784837326_4716707254195225077_n.jpg 10484408_751853724837332_4096455577838123215_n.jpg 10494598_751853804837324_4395025121505918006_n.jpg 10485875_751853651504006_6609174212512324541_n.jpg 10494828_751853758170662_2646730042916106175_n.jpg kID2o.jpg|The maid in Black Velvetopia Flowerclair.jpg|The flower actors' view Suckerfish_Clairvoyance.jpeg the view.png openmouth.jpg fingaclick.jpg sashapercep.jpg Infantraz.jpg antelope.jpg Wormraz.jpg nerdedgar.jpg persondemonvision.jpg b-daycake.jpg Category:PSI Powers